


Baby you're a blessing

by Teacup_Love



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Gay Sex, Harry giggles a lot, Harry in Panties, Larry Sex, M/M, OH fuck im really bad at this, Pet Names, Smut, Top Louis, and blushes, because i fucking love shy harry sue me, im done now byE, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, princess/baby harry, wait i forgot rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_Love/pseuds/Teacup_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry having cute moments together and then smut because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you're a blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, i tried my best and came up with this, and it probably really sucks I'm sorry omfg.

America is strange Louis thinks to himself as they drive past the 8th fast food restaurant, in just 20 minutes.  
~  
Louis wraps his arm around Harry who is currently lolling in and out of his nap, his eyes open slowly, bright green eyes staring into blue ones. He scoots up and lays his head on Louis’ chest, kissing and nibbling on his neck. “Are we almost there Louuuu?” Harry drags out, pouting his plump lower lip out dramatically, “I dunno babe, why don’t you ask?” Louis answer back, knowing the younger boy would be too shy to ask Paul, Harry blushes and slaps his thigh lightly, “Noooooo you ask!” he whines and pouts again when Louis chuckles in response. “Hey Paul?” The blue eyed boy calls out towards the front of the van. “Yes Louis?” “Are we almost home? The baby is getting feisty!” They hear Paul laugh while Harry smacks the back of Louis’ head. “Yeah we’re almost there, 10 more minutes.”  
They pull up into the front of the hotel about 15 minutes later. Louis looks down to see Harry’s face pushed into his thigh, snoring softly. He fondly smiles and start trying to shake him awake. “Baby, we’re here c’mon, wake up!” Harry grumbles and pushes his face down harder, resisting. Grinning Louis shoves his hands in his shirt and starts tickling his tummy, immediantly Harry lashes out. “Lou! No I’m sleepyyy!” he slurs around his giggles. Louis smiles lightly, “C’mon love , I’ll even carry your heavy arse to the elevator.” The green eyed boy grins and nods “Lets go, I want pancakes for dinner!”   
After taking a quick 5 minute shower and getting into his pajamas, consisting of basketball shorts and no shirt, Louis walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Harry’s bare waist. Stripping his clothes is always first on Harry’s list. “Mmmm, I love your pancakesssss” Louis mumbles into the back of his neck, Harry chuckles lightly then turns around, and hands the shorter boy his plate. Louis smiles at the syrup heart on the top of the stack and leans in to grab the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. “I love your pancakes, but I love you a lot more, baby. Thank you” Harry ducks his head, blushing. “No problem, I love you too, Lou. Now go eat, you sap!” Louis laughs and goes to walk away, but not before smacking Harry’s pantie covered bum.  
“Hey Lou can you shower with me?” Louis hears from the bathroom, “Love, I showered when I got home” Harry walks over to the bed and climbs on, sitting his arse on louis’ thighs. “But I don’t like showering alone, please Lou?” he whines the older boy groans loudly, just trying to annoy him and of course he pouts, but a moment later he’s grinning cheekily, “Well, what about if I suck you off in the slower?” Louis immediantly makes a noise in the back of his throat, “Lets go then, you fucking minx!” Harry giggles and jumps off the bed, skipping into the bathroom. Louis rolls his eyes but eventually gets up and follows his boyfriend.  
When Louis walks into the bathroom Harry has already stripped from his lacy panties, started the shower and is of course half hard. The older boy wraps his arms around him, kissing and sucking on the pale skin. They waddle into the shower together before Harry turns around and Louis grips the back of his neck, pulling him in. He kisses Harry slowly and filthy, sucking and biting onto the plump red skin, he drags his hands down until he grabs handfuls of Harry’s small ass, pulling on the soft skin and groaning into his mouth. “Mmm baby, wanna suck me off now?” Harry whimpers before nodding his head, his eyes blurry and dazed out. “Please daddy” he murmurs. Before slowly getting down onto his knees, he sucks on Louis’ thighs, moving onto his hip bones before Louis gets impatient and pulls on his curls, “Hey baby, no teasing daddy, you know better then that.” And Harry finally moves up higher, gripping onto the base of Louis’ hard cock, he suckles the head into his warm mouth before sliding down, running his tongue down the veins and jacking off the base where he can’t suck down. Louis moans, running his finger through Harrys curls, “That’s it baby boy, you’re so good for daddy” Harry groans around the thick cock, making vibrations that cause Louis to whimper. He pulls off, taking a deep breath, “Can you fuck my mouth?” He whispers, and Louis nods his head, “Of course baby, pinch my thigh if you need a break, okay?” Harry nods before sucking the tip back between his lips. Louis quickly pushes his hips forward thrusting in and out of his boyfriends sinful lips. He moans quietly, still pulling at the curls at the nape of Harry’s neck. A few minutes later, Louis thrusts in hard, groaning loudly. “Baby I’m gonna come” he gasps out, Harry nods and a few seconds later the older boys back is arching, as he spurts strips of cum into Harry’s mouth, “Ah!” he gasps, quick breaths falling from his mouth, he leans against the shower wall trying to steady his breathing. “That was amazing baby, thank you” he breathes out, pulling Harry up into arms, pecking him lightly on the lips. “Want me to fuck you, love?” Harry whimpers, digging his head in Louis’ neck, “Yes please, want you so bad, daddy” Louis rubs his back softly, “Alright love, lets clean you up real quick, then we’ll go to the bedroom.”  
Back in the room, Louis guides Harry over to the bed, laying him down, before climbing on top of him. He goes in for a kiss, nibbling the younger boys lower lip filthily, hearing Harry’s small whimpers for more. “Wanna eat you out love, okay” he murmurs, waiting for Harry to moan lowly, and nod his head, before he ducks his head down, kissing along Harry’s collarbones, down his neck and to his chest. He takes a nipple into his mouth, humming happily and swirling his tongue around the swollen nub. Harrys back arches and he whimpers, “More, daddy more” Louis chuckles, nodding his head, he goes further down, kissing down his tummy, taking a minute to tickle his boy and hear the lovely, breathy giggles fall from his pink lips. He skips over the boys cock, going straight for his hips and thighs, sucking love bites into the baby smooth skin. Louis eventually props his boys hips up, pulling his cheeks apart, moaning at the sight. “You’re still open from last night, love” he grins up at Harry, his boy blushes and smiles back, sighing. “Please daddy hur-“ he cuts off in a moan as Louis licks into his hole, feeling Louis’ beard scratching his thighs. Louis’ tongue delves in deeper, getting him properly wet and messy. Louis has always been good at eating him out. Harry hears a “snick” of a bottle and immediantly knows its lube. He whimpers a breathy “Yes” as one of Louis’ slicked up fingers slides into him slowly and teasingly. He hikes his hips up, begging for more, he doesn’t need much prep and soon Louis is three fingers deep in his hole. Louis pulls away from between Harrys thighs, looking up, “You ready for my cock, baby boy?” he asks, prodding his fingers into Harry’s prostate. “Yes, please Lou” Harry moans brokenly. Louis pulls his fingers out of the boy, wiping his hand on the sheets and ignoring Harry’s annoyed groan at the extra laundry he’ll be doing later, he grabs the lube, spilling some onto his hand and slicking his hard cock with the liquid, enjoying the bit of friction he gets. He slowly pushes his cock into Harry, waiting for the signal, before his thrusts in, picking up a rhythm easily. He moans loudly and reaches forward to kiss his boy. “God, daddy feel so good, fuckkk” Harrys breathes out, his breathing getting quicker and quicker as time goes on. Louis fucks into him hard and deep, low groans falling from his thin lips. Soon though, he starts to lose his perfected rhythm, his thighs shaky and sore, his low groans getting a bit higher and more frequent. “Fuck baby boy, you close?” he moans out, Harry quickly nods, his tummy quivering. “Yeah daddy, faster gonna cum” Louis speeds up his thrusts, and Harry throws his head back, bringing his hand up to his mouth, biting onto the skin to stop from screaming. “Mmm, fuck daddy!” he slurs around his hand. His cock twitches, spurting up onto the soft skin of his tummy. Louis groans, cum spilling hot into his boyfriends body. Moments later they’re still breathing hard, Harry’s head laying on Louis’ chest. “You okay, baby? Was that good?” Harry smiles, ‘Always good Lou, your’re the best, I love you” Louis smiles, “I love you too bub, now go to sleep.” “Goodnight Lou” “Night babe.”


End file.
